World's End Dancehall
by Live to Daydream
Summary: When the world won't accept famous singers Miku and Luka for who they really are, they share one last dance on the top of the world before their worlds end. T for suicide and to be safe. Oneshot.


I sat on the cold plastic subway seat, looking at my feet. I clutched wilting red flowers in my hand, which I'd picked from outside my house earlier that day. My headphones played loudly in my ears. They blocked out everything from the outside but couldn't touch the screaming voices in my head.

_"Well, what am I supposed to do now, Miku? You're the world's idol. You'd better push _her _to the back of your mind and not speak of this to me again."_

_ "You're worthless."_

_ "Weird."_

The subway stopped and I dashed off of it, running across busy streets and through crowded pathways. My legs carried me to the base of a tall building where I had been so many times before.

_"Mommy, someday I'm gonna learn how to fly. I'll fly right off this tower, and go all the way to the end of the world."_

I stepped inside the building and took the elevator to the highest floor it reached. When the doors slid open I took a final look around at the people, the numbers on the buttons, the carpeted floors.

"Hey, you're Hatsune Miku," a little girl said to me before I stepped off.

I opened my mouth to tell her no, no, I'm not her, but different words came out. "Yes," I whispered, nodding. Soon it wouldn't matter. _It wouldn't matter_ who I loved, or how I sang, or what I wore. At least, not to me.

I turned abruptly, looking away from the girl's wide, happy eyes. I couldn't see that. She was smiling. She'd be sad soon enough. But she'd be sad for the world's number one diva, not me. _She,_ that _pop princess,_ was perfect. But Hatsune Miku was…

_"Why can't you sing anything right anymore?"_

I walked quickly to the stairs, forgetting the girl's face, and trying to forget Master's.

_"I thought you cared about me. I thought…"_

Stair after stair after stair.

_"I love you."_

_ "L-Luka…"_

Step, step, step.

_Smack. "You are worthless to me, Miku. Sing, sing with Kaito, and sing it right."_

Click, click, click…

My flats made a rhythmic sound against the stone stairs. Five four, three, two…last step. I walked out onto the roof where I loved so much to go, just to watch the cars go by, or to daydream, or as I got older…to wonder.

There was the familiar chain link fence, the familiar gap where the chains had broken. There, sitting with her knees to her chest, was a girl still in a school uniform, even though it was a few hours after the end of the school day. Her pink hair and navy blue skirt fluttered in the wind.

"Hi," she said, not turning around.

"Hey." I grabbed her pale hand and pulled her to her feet next to me. She was staring out over the city below. The view was lovely. I tossed the flowers I'd picked into the air, and the wind carried them far away and slowly down toward the street below, lost in the blur of cars.

"Don't follow me," Luka said after a moment.

I smiled. "You know I will."

She sighed. "You could be so happy. The world loves you, and Master would too if it weren't for me."

"So could you."

She shook her head. "I was never his favorite. I never had anything. I meant nothing to anyone, except for you. And when everyone found out how much I cared for you, I suddenly meant something to them, and not something good. I was someone to be stared at and mocked. I was that weird girl who freaked everyone out because…" She trailed off.

I was a bit shocked. Luka seemed so calm and collected all the time. She was perfect in every way, but not to the eyes of many. I didn't know she cared. She was so locked up all the time, even to me.

"I wouldn't consider myself depressed. I'm doing this for you. I could carry on fine myself, and ignore the hurt. But it'd be selfish. I'd only be hurting you. I want you to have the life you could be having. If someone who means nothing has to be thrown away in the process then so be it. You have so much, Miku."

I pulled her arm and spun her in a circle.

"What are you…?"

"Remember when we used to dance all the time?"

She smiled and twirled me in a circle. "We did."

"Before Master didn't let us." I frowned.

"Last dance, then?" she asked.

"Sure." I pulled away from her and spun wildly, arms outstretched. "The world is our dancehall."

We came back together twirled and spun and danced for a few minutes, remembering what it felt like for one last time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I dipped her dangerously close to the edge where the fence was broken. She smiled up at me, a real, free, happy smile. One I hadn't seen in a long time. In that one moment, she slipped her arms away and fell back over the edge, hair whipping in the wind.

She said I had so much, and perhaps I did. But I didn't care for any of it. Fame and fortune and Master's love meant less than a pebble on the street. Because if he wanted to take Luka from me, I didn't want his love. And because the only thing I cared to have, the only thing I needed, was falling over the edge of a thirty story building. I wanted to fall with her.

I took the last step to the edge and fell forward, grabbing Luka's outstretched hand and pulling myself to her. I hugged her tightly. I would never let her go. Never. They'd lost, in the end. They couldn't take her from me; they couldn't ever tear us apart.

Because now I was flying. Flying off the tower and to the end of our world.


End file.
